The Worst School in History
by TheWitchThatLivesInTheJungle
Summary: Eva Jones, a shy but tough red head soon finds herself suddenly forced into Bullworth academy at her parents choice. Besides facing the usual problems, friends, bullies, a certain boy named Jimmy Hopkins, she now has to deal with the fact that Gary, an old-time "friend" of Jimmy's, is coming back and seeking revenge, involving her. Please R&R! Jimmy/OC
1. Playing with fire

Chapter 1 Eva Jones, the girl who played with fire.

No, this wasn't going to be fun.  
Or, at least that's what the sixteen-year old thought, anyway.  
Eva waved her parents goodbye. They gave a non-commital ' g'bye ' back, and spun off in their blue van, leaving dust in their wake.  
She hoped to all the stars in heaven that she was going to have an easy time here. Bullworth was easily the worst boarding schools in America, but Mr. Crabblesnitch, the oblivious headmaster, covered it up with lies and made Bullworth's image marginally better, And so, her parents sent her here. Why? Because obviously she was a problem child, and she needed 'discipline', or so they called it.  
'Discipline my ass...I'm dead meat here...'  
An elderly woman seemed to walk up to her, disturbing her thoughts. She walked through the open gate and tapped Eva on her shoulder, disturbing Eva's fantasy about setting the building on fire.  
"Ms. Jones, I presume?"  
Eva whipped around, apologizing and regaining her composure. The woman introduced herself as , apparently intent on getting Eva to the office to meet Mr. Crabblesnitch quickly, for whatever reason. The old woman chirped on and on about how she was going to have such a fun time here (HAH). Of course it sounded forced, and so was the smile on her face. Eva didn't blame her. Being the staff meant you had to talk good about Bullworth, or else out the door you went.  
Eventually she led Eva through the double doors into the main school building, where students were busy collecting their books from the lockers, or just chatting in the hallways until a prefect caught them and took them to class. The students went all silent and stared at her liked she had just grown fifteen heads;Eva stared back at them. One boy, a short and muscle-built redhead with a couple earrings on his left ear caught her eye.  
'He's probably going to be the first one who beats me up...he looks like on helluva trouble-maker.'  
She flipped her long, fiery red hair carelessly and shot an icey glare at him,and he glared back at her like he was going to throw a knife in her face any second.  
At this point she was worried, not brave, like she wanted to be. '.2 miliseconds into the school year and already I've got a potential enemy. New record...' She thought grimly.  
She looked away eventually and the students milled about like they usually did. But she never felt his glare move from the back of her head. It was only when she disappeared in the corner that she felt safe.  
Eva was led into a nicely-furnished room, which looked new and fresh, as if someone had just moved in. A fire was dancing in a brick fireplace in a corner. was sitting in a comfortable chair behind his desk. He gestured for Eva to sit down beside him. She did as she was told, noticing that the chair wasn't as comfortable as Mr. C's was.  
"Ms. Jones, what a delight of you to come to our school!"  
"Um..." She wasn't exactly sure how to respond to his cheery,oblivious disposition, she wasn't used to people acting that way when people were around her.  
Crabblesnitch didn't look as if he had heard her mumble. He continued. "Now, before you officially begin school, there are a few things we have to : Apparently you have been expelled over an incredible amount of schools, almost as much as James Hopkins..."  
Seriously? His tone of voice suggested he was talking about the weather for God's sake...  
'Sure you old sod, rub it in that I got expelled from six-and-a-half schools (the half being a homeschool, which she her mother considered as a last resort after five failed attempts. The homeschooling was no different)' And whoever this James kids was, she definetely didn't want to meet him.  
"...Don't tolerate any form of mischief or misfits at this school, do I make myself clear? If you want to stay in Bullworth, you are going to make an effort and not allow this to be like your other...attempts...at an education." He cleared his throat, realizing that over his monolouging he had grown from cheery to sarcastic. "Ahem...now, on the chair to your left is your school uniform, which you will be expected to wear on weekdays..."  
Eva looked at the uniform. A horrible, grey skirt and a white blouse. The skirt looked as if it came mid-thigh, which in her opinion was ugly and just a bit perverted.  
The rest of his speech talked about mainly what to do, where to go, when classes were, stuff like that. She left with a new bookbag and her uniform, and headed to the girls dorm.  
As soon as she walked outside, she noted how...trashed the place looked. But if it weren't for the huge amount of Gremlins&Grotto's cards and the lost homework pages scattered everywhere, it would've looked like a pretty good guessed that at one point it was like that, and Mr. Snitch was mentally stuck in the time when everything was perfect.  
Eva tends to get lost in her thoughts, and sometimes she bumps into people. But a pole of all things...  
She smacked her forehead on the cold metal and fell on the ground. She immediately sat up and cradled her head. "...ugh..."  
She heard a female voice snicker. Eva stood up, ignoring the pain and whipped around. She glared in every direction, not seeing the offender.  
"Over here, girlie."  
How had she not seen a girl leaning on that very same pole freaked her out just the teensiest bit. The girl was black, with frizzy, blonde hair that covered half her face. She had on menacing steel-toe boots, skull earrings, and a spiked leather jacket.  
"You okay, there? That sounded painful, yaknow." She spoke with a thick boston accent. Despite looking like was going to start a fight, she was genuinely concerned.  
"Um...yeah..I think so...ugh..." Eva shook her head slightly and looked up at her, ignoring the dizziness.  
"Name's Roxianna. People call me Rox. What's yours?"  
Still recovering, she replied, "Eva. Eva Jones. I'm um...I'm heading to the girl's dorm..."  
Roxianna smiled. "Maybe I can help you there...I haven't got a roomate yet, so maybe you can move in with me!" Rox seemed excited about the prospect of having a roomate. Again, despite her spikey look, she was bubbly, to say the least.  
Roxianna chatted with her the whole way there; it was mostly a one-sided conversation. Eva liked her, but God, was she talkative. Well, she figured out that they were in the same grade, so at least she wasn't wandering the halls alone. They got to their dorm soon after. A couple girls were chatting along the walls, giggling at something a blonde, preppy chick said. Gossip, probably.  
The walls were pink, but at least the dorm room was big enough to have some leg-room. Two beds lined the wall and the wall opposite, and a small window for some light. Rox had lined her side with posters of rock bands, most of them punk. Her side contrasted with the rest of the room, making the right side seem horridly blank.  
"Well, here it is...the ol' dorm. Ain't gonna get much bigger'n this." Rox plopped down on her bed. The clock on the wall read 6:47.  
Things were quiet for a few awkward seconds. Apparently Rox couldn't stand awkward silences, becuase she began speaking up just as things were getting a bit uncomfortable. "So, bein' new here an' all, I suppose you wanna know what Bullworth's all about, huh?"  
Eva grinned and nodded wordlessly, then sat down on the bed beside her.  
"Well, There are five groups here: Nerds, Preppies, Jocks, Greasers like me, and last but not least, Bullies. Nerds, they're basically food for everybody else. They get picked on constantly. If you ever wanna be a nerd, ya gotta be careful. Preppies...they're the type that brag about how much money they've got , actin' all pompous and ruining everyone's fun. Word of advice. Don't hang with th' preps unless you are one, which means if you haven't got th' cash, they don't want you. Greasers...People like me. Tough crowd, but we don't bully you much if y' don't bother us. We're the guys y' see hangin' out on th' street, with a motorcycle, most likely at a bar. And finally, Bullies." She spat in contempt. "They used to rule th' school, until Ol' Jimmy came and crushed them. They're the guys who, well, bully. I'm sure it's self-explanatory."  
Eva must have looked slightly worried, because Roxianna tried to comfort her. "Hey, s'gonna be fine, don't worry, with me, no one'll dare touch ya!" Both girls smiled at this.  
Surprising herself, Eva spoke up. "Who's Jimmy?"  
"Ah, him...well, he's basically king o'tha school now. Ya see, there was this crazy kid named Gary Smith...He was all about ruling th' school. Bullies were everywhere and causing all kindsa chaos...more than usual,and Gary was behind it all. Soon, Jimmy Hopkins put a stop t'that." Hopkins...hopkins...where had she heard that before? "So now, he's basically worshipped."  
"Huh..." She replied, thinking it over. They had talked for another hour or so (time goes by with a new friend). She learned that Rox had been here for two years, counting this one, and was considered mildly popular. She also had a tattoo of a cross on her chest that she got for her sixteenth birthday.  
She had a new friend, that was good, but she swore she could feel a glare pierce the back of her head every time she was alone. It was just her thinking, and her mind playing tricks, but she honestly didn't want any trouble. Making enemies wasn't the best of ideas. But how was she going to avoid getting beaten up in this particular school all year long? That was practically impossible.  
It was possible that she was worrying too much. Why was she paying so much attention to him? She would never know. But it worried her. And with that thought she climbed into her bed at 9 PM and went into a dreamless sleep.  
~o0o0O0o0o~


	2. Zoe

At 7 AM Roxianna got up out of bed and went over to her new roommate to get her up. Eva looked like she was sleeping soundly, but Rox didn't want to have to violently shake her like a five year old and a doll.

"Eva."

No answer.

"Eeeeeeeeeva."

Still no answer. In fact it was so silent she could barely hear Eva breath.

Roxianna gave up and grabbed her shoulders to shake her awake. But those weren't her shoulders, it was a couple of pilows, bunched together to look like Eva. She threw back the covers and found the rest.

Rox's first thought was: Who the hell would get up at any time before seven AM?

The second: 'Where would she go, anyway? I haven't given her a tour or anything, it's not like she knows her way around the place...Oh God...maybe she got lost!

It was natural for Rox to feel so concerned about a person she'd spent so little time with. Maybe others wouldn't be too worried, especially not fellow greasers, but she was. Eva was her first real friend. Sure, she was popular with the Greasers, but that didn't mean you had a group of friends you could hang out with and talk to.

She started down the hall only to find, to her immediate disgust,

'Mandy.'

"Oh, hey grease-ball."

She stifled a rather uncharacteristically rude response and instead questioned whether she'd seen Eva or not. Mandy replied with a shrug and said she saw someone come out of here thirty minutes ago.

'I dunno if it's just me, but 6:30 seems like a stupid time to get up...'

Rox decided to get ready of her usual morning chores before she went outside, including actual clothing instead of bunny-pajamas.

The morning outside was mildly chilly. Rox stuck her hand in her pockets to look moderately cooler, for the sake of the fact she was in public, now.

She scanned the grounds, everywhere. Behind the buildings ,including. But no sign of fiery-red hair. No where. Well, scratch that.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Um...climbing, what does it look like?"

"Who does that at seven in the morning?"

Roxianna tried her best not to shout, for the sake of being over heard.

'too late...' She cringed. A couple girls had heard it and opened their windows to get a better look. Eva was climbing up a Big,thick tree, apparently.

"Obviously, Rox, I do." She laughed and swiftly jumped from her spot on the oak to the ground.

"So, the wierdo and the greaseball." A snobbish voice could be heard from a window. She looked over and saw the same cheerleader that was giggling gossip yesterday. Despite Eva's immediate irritation at her make-up jammed face, she tried to be civil.

"Hello!"

"Who the hell are YOU?"

"Um...Eva. Eva Jones."

"Right..." The cheerleader rolled her eyes.

Eva was beginning to lose her patience. A Raven-haired girl and another blondie that flanked her snickered.

Mandy scanned her up and down. "Well, you look like a loser to me. Chao, new girl! Have fun at Bullworth!" Mandy slammed the window shut and Eva could hear laughter from behind the window. She looked over to Rox and apologized.

"No need to be sorry...we'll talk inside, okay?"

Eva nodded and went inside. She went into her own dorm where Rox was waiting.

"Mandy. A cheerleader, but might as well be a at all costs, okay?"

Eva nodded. "I'm sorry Rox, I shoulda left a note or-"

"Nah. Don't apologize. Besides, obviously you seem used to shimmyin' up trees at seven in the mornin', so I wouldn't blame ya for keepin' up the habit."

Eva smiled. It was nice to finally meet someone who didn't judge her. Rox was probably the nicest girl here. Heck, not even her own parents were this fair to her.

By the time Eva had gotten back and both girls changed into their proper clothing, it was five minutes until school officially began. Eva strapped on her black bookbag and headed out with Rox in tow.

"Well, you seem eager..."

"This is the first day of school, right? I might as well look like I'm enjoying it..."

The pair walked in the double doors of the main building, where students were milling about . Prefects scanned the halls like hawks. Several teachers seemed to be trying to work their way through to get to the classroom.

"You'll fool no one, kiddo." Roxianna waved and took off to her own locker.

Apparently Eva's locker was number 117; she located with with a bit of difficulty. How were you supposed to see the locker numbers if you can't see past the gargantuan jocks' heads?

She looked down at the crinkled sheet of paper which had been handed to her by one of the staff (they all looked the same to her, honestly. Names weren't much of a deal). 'Biology first, then Math...Ugh...' Truth be told, she loved Biology, but admittedly sucked at it. The opposite was true for math. Hate it, but is a mathematician.

Biology was just like she expected: gross and fascinating. It made her want to puke in the trash can, but at least she didn't have to do the dissecting. She had a lab partner: Ernest J. Apparently a nerd, because some people were looking at her with envious looks. Really, all she had to do was take notes while Ernest expertly cut into the frog.

Of course, the fact that it lasted two hours didn't make it much better. By the end her hand was pretty much dead.

In between classes they had lunch. Rox had met up with Eva and warned her it was best to eat a banana and watch people slip on the leftover peel (comedy gold) than to eat what the cook normally dishes out. Hopefully, she would lose her sense of smell from the awful stench so she could eat before she goes famished.

"So, Eva, how you enjoyin' this fine specimen ofa school?" She asked in between bites of an apple.

"Fine specimen, my ass..." Eva grumbled and bit into a green apple.

Rox laughed, "Good. Only the preppies say that this school is anythin' good, an' they only do that for the money Mista Snitch gives em' in return." She looked like she was going to say something else, but someone called her name. She looked apologetically to Eva, "I'm sorry...it's just...I dunno what my others'll think when I'm hangin' out with ya, they just don't like non-greasers, ya see." Eva nodded in reponse. She understood, I mean, who wouldn't be afraid of becoming the friend of someone out of your clique? Especially one that's known for it's violent tendencies. "Catch ya later, girlie." Rox waved over to the other group and sat down beside them, stealing a glance over to Eva.

Honestly, she understood, but it wasn't like that didn't hurt. A little prick in the heart, but it still hurt. Now she was sitting alone, well, if you count "alone" as the only person from six seats down. A heated game of chess inbetween two nerds was ensueing. Actually, it was fun to watch their cheesy insults spew back and forth. She even had a laugh to herself at one point.

"You're not even a full paladin yet! My knights will smite thee!"

"Your wenches are as ugly as the back of a swine, foul fiend!"

"Oh, please don't tell me you're actually enjoying that..."

Eva turned to see a tall, skinny, punk-looking chick in the seat opposite hers. She hadn't noticed her sit down, but it was normal, considering Eva has a one-track mind.

"But some of them are pretty funny, you have to admit." Eva took a bite out of her apple, which she had been ignoring for the past few minutes. "What's your name?"

"Zoe Taylor. Yours?"

"Eva. Eva Jones-"

"Oh yeah, you're that new kid that the school's talking about!"

"Yeah, that's...pretty much all I am,though. Why's everyone making such a fuss?"

"I dunno if people have been fooled by Ol'Mr Crabby lately. He tries, but now people know how truly bad it is here. We haven't had a new student since...well...since Jimmy." She took a banana from the basket and peeled it like a monkey.

Jimmy. She had heard that name three times already. "Well, my parents were fooled..."

She started her banana, and somehow managed to keep a straight face whilst talking with her mouth full. "Man oh man...do they have any idea what it's like here?"

"They just know it's a boarding school and it's got a tough said I needed discipline, or whatever."

Zoe snickered and finished her banana. "Whadya do, hun?"

Eva chucked the sticky apple core over to the trash can, where miraculously, it didn't bounce off on the floor. "Got kicked out of six-and-a-half schools." She smirked.

Zoe looked impressed. "...and a half?"

"Homeschooled for half a year. Mom couldn't do it much longer than that." Both girls giggled.

Zoe then smirked and threw the banana peel over to the stairs with amazing accuracy. Not two seconds later, some air-head brunnete slipped and spilled her chocolate milk (at least they hoped that's what it was) all over her blouse. The very next thing they heard was agitated shrieking. Eva had to cover up her mouth from doubling over.

"Hey, what grade you in?"

"Eleventh." She replied gasping, still recovering.

"Sweet! Maybe we have the same classes toge-" Just then the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and the start of Math period, for Eva. "I'll see ya!" Zoe stood up up and ran to the line.

'Good. two friends. That's good.'

-

Math was...not...what she expected.

There was no nerd this time round, but it was fairly easy, really. All she had to do was circle the correct answer to some math questions, and she was done! But it, of course, lasted two hours, And they had to do them really, REALLY after half the class she was ready to give up. Even the simplest of questions had become agitating. But she eventually got through.

"So...that's it? Four hours and that's all we have to do? And the rest of the day is free?" She asked Roxy, raising an eyebrow.

Roxianna slammed her locker shut. The students mostly went to the dorms or to town, wherever they liked, really, so the halls were quieter than normal. "Hey, don't believe me? Ask one a th' teachers." She shrugged. "But hey, at least most of the day, we can do whatever we want, right?"

Eva grinned. She knew exactly where she wanted to go. The town, admittedly, wasn't so bad in itself. It had a beach, a carnival, and a scooter shop. That had to count, right?

Sand trickled through Eva's bare feet. They had gotten to the beach late that afternoon via Rox's scooter (affectionately named 'Sasha'). Despite the dirty look it had, the beach was pretty nice. All they did was just lay in the evening sun and look out into the ocean.

But all that changed when the fire nation attacked.

"Oh, look, it's you, grease-o." Mandy walked up to them. She seemed to be unnacompanied by her two lackies this time.

"Y'know, I'm starting to wish someone ELSE could bully us for once. Go AWAY Mandy." Roxianna sat up. Her expression went from relaxed to as PO'd as some of the teachers were at the end of their classes.

"I'm not bullying you, punk. I'm a messenger." Jeezus Christ. She said that like she just got nominated Miss America.

This time, Eva stood up in between them and faced Mandy. Mandy was the slightest bit taller, but that didn't matter for Eva. "I've been here two days. TWO days, and already I'm starting to wish for your death. If you have a message, Frikkin' deliver it and leave us the hell ALONE."

A thick, five seconds passed. Then, "Fine." She scoffed. "Zoe Taylor wants you to meet up with her at the old broken-down bus in the back of school. She says she's got someone she thinks you'd wanna meet."

"Thanks." Eva said, not an inch of gratitude in her word. Mandy flipped her hair and stomped off in high heels, though how she managed that when there was sand, not a flat surface, was anyone's guess.

"She's a bitch, don'tcha think?" Roxianna looked off into the horizon where the sun was quickly setting. Eva laughed and agreed fully. "Well, If you ever wanna meet who Zoe wants ya too, we're gonna have to get there fast."

"Yep." Eva jerked her head in the direction of the scooter. The pair hopped on and drove off to the school.


	3. Awfully familiar

**I'm not particularly happy with this one...but I hope you liked the way it turned out anyway. :3**

**I own nothing except for my own characters.**

* * *

She at least thought it was going to be another punk girl, or Zoe's best friend or at least SOMEthing like that, but no.

Oh was she wrong.

So very...very...VERY wrong.

Now, nerves were a bit of a problem for Eva. I mean, sure. When faced with situations like walking on a stage and saying some lines, that was fine. But anything having to do with her personally...

The bus is yellow and broken. That's what she kept her thoughts on, the bus. At least, she tried (she failed, in the end).

"Eva, this is Jimmy. This is the guy who practically saved us last year!"

"Don't glorify me, Zoe."

Zoe looked expectantly at Eva. Eva now felt pressured to say something, so she spoke up.

" 'Lo." Her red hair covered half her face, so hopefully he won't recognize her icey-blue eyes from her dramatic entrance yesterday.

Same spikey, ginger hair, same look on his face, same earrings on his left ear, same EVERYthing. Of COURSE this had to be Jimmy Hopkins. Of-friggin'-course.

Despite what Eva was worried about, He didn't recognize her. Not just yet, any way. Zoe explained how he'd practically fist-fought his entire way through an army of bullies, Gary Smith including. Jimmy looked at her as if he didn't want the story to continue, but a smidge of visible pride built up.

"...he crashed right on to the third floor, all the way down from the fifth! And then he whacked Gary in the..." Believe it or not, Zoe was pretty good at telling a tale when needed.

Roxianna and Zoe talked for the majority of it to themselves, but niether one noticed that Eva was nearly always staring at the bus,avoiding eye contact altogether and Jimmy never took his eyes off of Eva. Of course, Eva didn't notice that detail much, either. Too busy counting the amount of spiders that were housed in between the bus' wheels.

"HEY! You kids!"

Zoe groaned. "Here comes a damn prefect...let's get outta here!" Rox waved back at Jimmy and they took off running ; Eva flipped her hair back just to be able to see and stole a glance back at him, who was running in the opposite direction to the Boy's dorm. And as always, he just had to look back and stare directly at her. Like a laser.

"Come back here!"

* * *

They were huffing by the time they slammed the double-doors into the girl's dorm shut.

"Aw man, Zoe, bull in china shop..." A girl with raven hair poked her head out and complained. Several others joined in. Deciding to ignore them, Zoe said goodnight and went into her seperate room.

That night she had trouble sleeping. She couldn't stop thinking about him. And no, it's not what you think. It's just...she's never had this much attention from a boy before. Sure, it was only a few glances (or what she thought was a few glances, anyway), but you have to understand. This was the girl you saw everyday in a tree with her hair covering her face, doing nothing but staring into the distance and just...thinking. People started to think there was something wrong with her, that she was just another Crazy. Like all the rest. And so, from then on, she never had a boyfriend, or had had her first kiss, or went out on a date or did ANYthing with a boy. So actually getting attention from someone of the opposite gender was a first-time-thing for her.

And boy, was it scary.

* * *

The next few days went by uneventfully, well, as "uneventful" as Bullworth can get anyway. Some kid named Edward Bore broke his arm in a fight, Seven buckets filled to the brim with crickets were set loose in the school (still being found and caught), and one kid took the liberty of hanging candy on strings from the west wing cieling, just high enough where nobody could reach them.

"I will personally slaughter, pot roast, and eat whoever did this..." said Eva as she frantically tried to attain a piece of candy, hanging just within reach . "...ngh..." Of course, that would in reality, suck. Because it was Rox who did it.

Classes were like always. Eva found that she now sported a particular hatred for History. How is knowing where all the countries were going to help? I mean, they weren't studying anything in History BUT that. It annoyed her to infinite ends.

In the days they had gym, they mainly played dodgeball. But when I say that, I mean dodge-the-killer-balls-while-Mandy-and-her-gang-of-gargoyls-hurl-them-at-you. What was once a favorite of hers had now recently become one of the worst experiences she'd had up till now.

The weekend eventually came. They didn't have to wear the ugly-as-sin uniform any more, and FINALLY would she be able to visit the Town. The last week they had homework to do and such, so it wasn't as free as she hoped. Plus, that and avoiding getting dunked in a trashcan. (practically impossible, by the way. She had guessed if you had been here a week, you've gotten picked on at least once)

"So..." Rox mused, looking up from her magazine. "How about you'n I go out an' have some fun, tonight, hmm?"

"Depends on what your idea of 'fun' is, Rox."

"Carnival?"

"I'm in." Eva grinned and shut her laptop. They headed out, hopped on Sasha and sped off.

The next she knew she was staring at possibly the largest, brightest,most music-filled attraction that had ever been in reach of a hundred miles, all around. It nearly stunned her. And even if it was as dirty as campus ground, it still looked fine. Fun houses, rollercoasters, cotton candy, an arcade, and one big-ass Ferris wheel consisted of most of it.

They had decided eating AFTER they had tried out all the rides. That way, they could keep the puking to a minimum.

The very first coaster was the Kansas Twister. It was one of the ones where it spun you around so fast that you can't move, and by the time the pair got out, they were ready to go on again. And again. And again. Until the guy who was handling the tickets for the ride said they went on enough times already.

"How was that enough?" Eva scoffed as she went to pick out another ride.

"Yeah, I mean, we only went on it like, seven times!" Rox responded. Eva giggled and went to a stand to ask for some cotton candy. They continued riding coasters and harassing the ticket handlers until only enough cash was between them for one more ride each.

"Hmm...I'll go to the funhouse...y'wanna come?" Rox asked.

"...Um...no thanks." Eva replied, looking back at the Clown-face entrance."...place gives me the creeps. I'l go to the gargantuan ferris-wheel. You're welcome to come."

"Nah. Rides like that are too slow for me. Well, see ya!" Rox walked into the funhouse, which in Eva's opinion, didn't look very fun at all. She took toward the ferris wheel, which was big enough so that you could easily see over the entire Bullworth town. While some people were afraid of heights, she loved them.

When she got in her cart, another boy, presumably her age, was sitting opposite her; the Ferris wheel started up. He look...ragged, almost. With ruffled, brunnete hair and a pale look. His sharp eyes swept over her, and it gave her a creepy feeling.

Without warning, he spoke up. "You Eva Jones?"

She didn't answer for a few seconds. He was staring at her like she was some sort of chicken on a platter. "...y-yeah...What's it to you?"

His cold eyes didn't leave her for a second. He chuckled, "...nothing of real big importance. Just...hand this note here..." He handed her a yellow, folded up note which she hesitated to take, but did after some consideration. "Hand it to Jimmy Hopkins. Short, got a look on his face that's permanately PO'd, spiky red hair. Like yours..." He paused for a moment, looking out of the cart to get a sight of the incredible view of the town and the campus. "... Now, you got that?"

She nodded wordlessly. A chill swept through her. Why did she feel as if he was really dangerous? Honestly, he looked frail enough that she could flip him over the side of the cart with no difficulty. Great, now his insanity was starting to affect her.

Mustering up the courage to speak, she asked, "..who the heck are you and why are you looking at me like you're going to do something to me?" It came out small, but it was still a coherent sentence, nonetheless.

"I'm not going to do anything..." He leaned in closer to her, a bit too close for her comfort. The teen sensed this and grinned. "...unless, of course, you tell anyone this note's from me or you don't deliver it, I'll know if you do. If my plans are ruined, it'll be because of you. And I swear to God I will bust out of Happy Volts again and come after you and your friends and by the time you realized just exactly what you've done, your guts'll be splattered on the floor of your dorm room." He smiled maniacally. Not a Joker smile, but the kind of smug grin that the Cheshire cat has.

Eva widened her eyes. Her blood was pounding in her ears. She was up in a ferris wheel, alone, with a psycho. Who busted out of Happy Volts, the local ASYLUM.

He said something and smirked, but she didn't hear. Those thoughts kept cycling in her head. Of course, this caused her to blank out for a minute and unconnect her mouth from her brain.

She narrowed her eyes "...You off your medication or something, creep?" A brave sentence. Too brave. Reckless, even.

He look unfazed. The teen laughed and toothily smiled. "As a matter of fact, I am, sweetheart."

Their cart came to a stop at the bottom and she burst out, not caring whether or not people looked at her wierd. She gripped the note so tight her knuckles turned white and ran towards Rox, who was standing outside of the funhouse, waiting for her.

The ticket handler looked at the boy, "Do you know her?"

"Not yet. But I would like to." He answered mysteriously as he got out of the cart. The handler noticed two things: one, he didn't take his eyes off the frantic-looking girl for a second. And two: he looked awfully familiar.


	4. Hello Eva

**Hello! I'm so sorry for not updating in such a while..well, hopefully this will make up for it! I hope you'll enjoy this chap as much as I did writing it!**

**Thanks for your amazing reviews, and also, thanks Wilisheen for beta-reading most of this! :D**

**Break the rules~**

* * *

Eva ran as hard as possible. 'That creep...who the hell does he think he is?!' Despite her anger, she was scared to her core. For all she knew, he might well be serious about spilling her guts, he seemed that insane.

"Eva? Eva are you okay?" Rox looked concerned at her. She saw her talking to some guy on the Ferris Wheel and shortly after she came out as white as a sheet. She knew what Eva looked like when she was okay, and this wasn't it.

Eva gripped something in her hand. She saw Rox looking at it curiously and nervously hid her hand in her hoodie pocket. "...Rox, I-" she could feel him. He was watching her still. They had to get out of the Carnival, where she could talk in private with her. "...I'm fine. I just think...I-I need to rest for a bit. Back at the dorm."

The greaser looked at her strangely. "...What happened, Eva? I saw y'talkin' ta some weirdo and then you come back askin' for a trip back home? This ain't-"

She cut her off. "Rox, we NEED to go HOME." Eva emphasized it; hopefully Rox would understand the urgency of her request.

Roxianna kept a confused emotion, but she nodded.

'I've only been here a week. And then a psycho starts chasing after me. I hate Bullworth.'

They got back to their room. Zoe was waiting for them with an impatient look. "There ya are...I've been looking for someone to hang out with...Everyone else seems to have plans t'night."

"We were at th' Carnival downtown and then we ran outta cash. So we came back." The greaser sat on her bed and Eva stood in the doorway, still shaken by the night's events. She was grateful that Rox decided not to tell Zoe about what had happened - that would lead to a conversation she honestly didn't want to have.

"So...you guys puke any?" Zoe asked, leaning forward on Eva's bed.

"I think I threw up a little in my mouth when we went on the Fire Bird for like, the fifth time in a row..." Eva coined.

"You went on THAT ride? FIVE times?"

Rox nodded, "Eeeyup." And I went in the Funhouse."

"Funhouse? Jeez...wait...I thought that place was closed! I mean...after last year..."

Rox shook her head. "Nah, apparently they decided it was 'safe enough' to open up again. I can't imagine why, though. Maybe just th' money that comes in. It's a popular place."

"Whatever. I still think it's creepy as heck...Wouldn't go in there for fifty bucks."

"That a bet I hear?" Rox grinned.

The rest of the conversation went mainly between them, sometimes Eva chiming in with laughter or a word or two. But no-one noticed just how nervous she was, or the piece of yellow paper she was clutching in her sweaty palms. She excused herself, and decided to wander out onto the campus.

'It's nice to just finally be all alone. Rox and Zoe are fine, but...' She thought, trailing off. She didn't think any less of her friends, though. The bubbly greaser, the punk, and the quiet redhead. What a cool trio...

She walked along the sidewalk, taking in every bit and detail of the building as she could before she passed. She found that if you actually paid attention to your surroundings then a walk was more enjoyable. At least, it was for her. Maybe it was just the fact that she liked to be alone and nobody judged her here.

She walked along the path to the back of the buildings; She heard shouting but Eva didn't pay much attention, instead taking notice of the extremely uneven sidewalk.

She counted seventy-three cracks total in the sidewalk. No...seventy-four... seventy-five, seventy-six-WHACK.

"Ow, Oh gosh...s-sorry!" A short, rather skinny boy dressed in a green vest ran into her. He looked hurried, like he was being chased. In fact, by the looks of who came after him, he WAS. Eva quickly stood and helped the boy up.

"Get back here, you little punk!" Three big, brawny-looking boys turned the corner and ran after him. The one in front (the leader, she guessed) looked like a shaved gorilla. Eva stepped in front of the snivelling boy, who looked happy to accept her protection.

The three immediately stopped and began to shake with rumbling...laughs? Or what she hoped was a laugh, it sounded like a roar. "Who's this chick?" The left-flanker said between laughs.

'Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod...'

" 'This chick' is telling you to step away from him. He never did anything to you. What part of 'it's not recommended that you beat anyone to a pulp' don't you understand?" Too brave. Red light. RED LIGHT.

"Didya hear her?" The leader chuckled, "We should stop!" The halitosis-riddled giants rumbled. "Yeah, well, who's gonna make us, chicka?"

And it was right about this point where she snapped.

"I am." Said 'chicka' and whacked the leader in the face with her clenched fist; a sickening crunch could be heard. Blood began to pour from his crooked nose. He roared and the two flanking him went over to Eva and picked her up by her arms, holding her at least a foot off the ground. Eva jerked her head back and signaled to the helpless boy to go and get away while she was being held. He took it and sped off, though with an obvious twinge of regret.

"..you're gonna pay for that, girl." He said menacingly as he socked her in Eva's stomach. She doubled over, as much as you can whilst being held in the air, but recovered and delivered a sharp kick to his face, right between his eyes, but it didn't have much effect as her punch did. His fists were like rocks, rocks that kept pummeling into her every muscle and bones, nearly breaking from the pain.

'I need to outsmart him then. You can have brains or brawn, but not both, in most cases.'

"Hey...HEY..." She screamed between hits, trying to get his attention. She was quickly losing the ability to concentrate on anything but the pain.

To his lackies' obvious surprise and Eva's, he stopped. "What is it, punk?"

"...I saw...I saw where that boy went..." This got their attention. 'Success!'

"Well where the heck is he?" Wow...it was really this easy? Seriously? She pointed to the complete opposite direction where he went, and they were pathetically stupid enough to drop her and run towards where she pointed. "We're coming to getya, Petey!" The third one yelled.

'Petey...'

Ow...Oh God...OW...She clutched her stomach and fell to her knees on the sidewalk. It felt like a giant yellowjacket sting and Eva sat there for what felt like hours.

* * *

Petey ran for his life. He was extremely grateful for the girl who had practically saved him from yet another beating, but he pummeled himself on the inside. How could had just been cowardly enough to run? He should at least get help...he could still hear her crying out for them to stop...

"Hey...HEY!" That's the last thing he heard her say before the sounds of the fight got drowned out.

'Why did she save me? She doesn't even know my name...Oh gosh...and I don't know HER'S so I won't ever know how to thank her!' He started to get a stitch in his side. Petey felt dead like he had just been forced to run an extra three laps on the track for gym class. He stopped and clutched his side, panting. He tried to keep her features in mind...pale skin, a dash of freckles on her nose, bright red hair, blue eyes...and at LEAST a head taller than him.

"Hey..Hey Petey!" Thank all the stars, Jimmy to the rescue (as always, he mentally kicked himself for being so helpless).

"Oh my lord...you will NEVER believe what just happened, Jimmy! Someone ACTUALLY took me into consideration and..." he stopped to take a breath, "and saved me from three bullies!"

Jimmy raised a brow. "Someone other than me...?" That was hard to believe. Petey wasn't usually saved miraculously from someone other than Jimmy himself.

"Yeah...she didn't even KNOW me!"

"SHE?" Now he just wasn't sure if he was on a sugar high and was seeing things or this was real. Jimmy had nothing against girls, in fact plenty of girls at Bullworth could beat him to a pulp, but one girl against three tough bulldozers...

"Yea...She just...went up and defended me, told me to run, and then they were beating HER up." Jimmy saw him get the tiniest bit quieter when he said the next sentence. "I...I just ran away, dammit, when I should have gotten help!"

"Don't beat yourself up (irony), we'll go back. I bet they're through...I don't think they'll waste time on her too much." Jimmy started to run, but was already gone by the time Petey tried to protest.

"Jimmy wait!"

* * *

'Ow...OWWWW...fuck this hurts.'

Not even the biggest cracks in the sidewalk could distract her from the pain. It was fading away, albeit slowly.

Eva sat against the cold brick in the evening air for what felt like eternity and a day. She'd have to move at some point, but she felt as if the moment she moved her body, it screamed in protest and she sat back down. She was just beginning to lose hope that she'd ever make it back when...

"...You again...?" A scarily familiar voice turned the corner and saw Eva. His eyes widened in shock. She looked like she'd gone through a paper shredder! She had a bloody nose, a couple bruises on her cheek, and she was clutching her stomach as if her guts were going to spill if she didn't.

Eva was too tired to act like she didn't want someone around, Even if it was him. "Ugh...yeah, it's me."

"Dear God...what did they DO to you?" He asked, moving a little closer.

"Beat me up. That's what they do to everybody, isn't it?" She tried to stand, but to her disappointment, still couldn't. "...ngh...!"

"...can't get up?"

"Obviously." She turned her head and looked at him fully, for the first time since she really came here; He genuinely looked concerned. She remember the note. It was still crumpled in her left hand, and she hid it away. There was no way she was going to hand the note to him. She didn't know what might happen if she didn't, but whatever it was, it was better than what'll happen to Jimmy if the psycho's "plans" turn out like he wanted them to.

Suddenly he reached into his back pocket and brought out a soda can (in the miraculous way where all video game characters can store things in their asses. Don't question the logic.).

"Soda? How's this gonna help?" She raised an eyebrow at him and took it from where she was. Just exactly how was a caffinated sugar drink gonna help with the pain she was suffering from?

"Just drink it before I decide to take it back." He growled.

She opened it and gulped it down within a minute. It tasted okay, in her opinion, but as soon as she was finished, she could practically stand back up again. The bruises and cuts were still there, but the pain was gone like she'd never been pummeled at all. She stood and looked at the now empty soda can. "What. The. Hell. Is in this drink?"

"I find it best not to question things like this. It's one of the joys of Bullworth."

"Magic Soda. Who knew."

"Please. More like someone dumped a can of nuclear waste into the soda mix."

They stood there for a few seconds. Eva wasn't sure what to say, but, thankfully Jimmy picked it back up again.

"...you're a strange one."

She sharply looked up at him. "I kinda like being strange. Why do you now suddenly notice this?"

"Well, first you waltz into Bullworth and glaring at me like we were gonna be arch-enemies, then the second time we meet you act shy and don't speak for the entire time we were there, and then suddenly you protect my friend Petey and get viciously beaten you didn't even know him."

"Yes. And?" She questioned, cocking her head sideways.

"How did we get to immediate hatred to talking like we knew eachother since junior high?"

Eva flipped the empty can in her hand idly and seemed to think over her answer for a much longer time. "... because I have to disconnect my brain from my tongue, first. Otherwise, I'd be afraid to say anything. and I'm scared of talking to you, like I'm going to say something wrong. I dunno why, but I am.'" She looked away, staring at the other brick all to the side, but she looked as if she was staring somewhere different. "...I have to do that to talk to you normally."

He slouched and leaned against the brick wall, Thinking her monologue over. "...with me, specifically?"

"With anyone." She looked straight at him, and kept staring even as two girls, Rox and Zoe, and the very same boy,Petey, ran back behind the building.

"EVA!" Rox and Zoe said in unison as they turned the corner. Both of them looked at her and instantly thought the worst. A chorus of 'are you hurt' 's and 'i'm fine...really' 's course Zoe threatened to furiously slaughter who did this to her, even as she repeatedly explained that she didn't feel hurt.

"You know, you leave us f'two seconds an' you get shredded! We just can't leave ya alone, can we?" Rox shook her head. "Oh, yeah and this guy wants t' thank ya..." She jerked her thumb back towards Petey, who was awkwardly standing behind them.

"...Um, yeah. What she said..." He said, now looking just the teensiest bit embarrassed. Eva walked over to him and cocked her head sideways a little.

"So you're Petey, right?" Eva smiled at him, making him avert his eyes for whatever reason.

"...Yep. So uh...thanks."

"No problem ,kid." She grinned and turned back to Rox. She noticed that even if he was the same age, only just a bit younger (by the looks of it) , he didn't mind being called a kid.

It was a bit chilly that night, so they all eventually had to go home. Eva wanted to talk to Jimmy a bit more, but Rox and Zoe seemed to want her in their conversation more than her talking seperately. Honestly, she could do just fine without them babysitting her, but it wasn't like she didn't appreciate their concern.

"Say, how doya like Jimmy?" Zoe asked as she flopped on Rox's bed (much to the greaser's frustration).

"He's...pretty cool." She answered vaguely. She honestly didn't know what to think...Although he seemed like a guy she might want to hang out with.

"...that's it? Nothing else?" Zoe looked at her skeptically.

Eva fooled around with her hair."Well, I've only just met him, not like I instantly think he's the greatest human alive."

"Well I did." Zoe twirled a strand of dark hair around her finger idly. "He's my Ex."

Rox pricked her ears, as if she wasn't already listening."Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Well, I could see it..." Rox mused, thinking it over. "What happened to you guys?"

"Well, he has this habit of making out with every girl to set foot on campus and I wanted to see someone else for once. Jimmy was nice but, he wasn't my type, in the end." She cradled her chin in her palm, "We're still friends, though. That hasn't changed."

You learn something new every day, don't you? Eva wasn't at all surprised at this. Like Rox she could see them together, they both had tough exteriors and looked like a formidable fight. They were also extremely loyal towards their friends, that much she knew, even if she had known Jimmy and Zoe for a grand total of a week.

Stories of old flames were passed, Mrs. Peabody gave the 'lights out' order, and soon, Eva wasn't able to hear anything except Rox's soft , measured breathing.

During this entire time Eva had forgotten about that old, crinkled note stuffed in her back pocket, until she shifted in her bed, unable to go to sleep. A small crumpling sound came from below her.

The note was yellow and torn and it begged her to open it and read what it said. Eva's concience swiped to and from not opening it to opening it, but she couldn't rest until something was done. So, reading by the glowing light of the moon, she carefully unfolded the piece of paper.

The words were slanted and small and jerky, but still legible. It took up the entire piece, but the first two words she saw made her blood run cold.

_Hello Eva_


End file.
